Tony's Dream
by Dougie Zerts
Summary: Tony tells Jeannie a crazy dream he had. She makes it come true, and once again, she gets him in trouble with his boss! (This has some mild "modern" profanity. Hope none of you mind!)


Tony came downstairs, one Sunday morning. He uncorked Jeannie's bottle.

"Morning, Jeannie."

She came out in a puff of smoke and hugged and kisses him. "Morning, Master!"

"I had a crazy dream, last night!"

"Really? And what was it?""I dreamt I took a mud bath!"

"I've taken them before. They're good for the skin."

"Yes. Only I was taking it in the back yard!"

"The back yard?"

"Yes! There was a big pit of mud carved into the ground. And I was sitting in it!"

"Really?

"Yes. And what's more, I had my NASA uniform on, in the mud!"

She let out a laugh. "Oh, that was a funny dream, Master!"

"It was kinda fun, too."

"If that is what you wish, Master!"

"But wait a minute-"

Too late! She blnked…...

…and the dream became true!

It was exactly has he describe it. There was a pit of brown mud dug into the back yard. And he was sitting in it with has uniform on, except for his shoes and socks. Jeannie stood nearby.

"How's that, Master?"

He grew very angry. "Damn it, Jeannie, I didn't mean literally! You're always granting every little thing I saw, and I'm sick of it!"

This upset her. "Oh, I'm sorry, Master. I'll undo it." She folded her arms together.

His anger subsided. "Wait a minute, Jeannie. I'm sorry I yelled. You know, this is rather nice."

"It is?"

"Yes." He stretched his legs out. "Say, why don't you join me?"

Smiling, she kicked off her gold slippers. The she stepped into the mud and settled herself next to him.

They rolled around in the mud and took turns massaging it onto each other. Then they relaxed for a bit.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you, Jeannie."

"It's OK, Master."

"MAJOR NELSON!"

They looked up; Dr and Mrs. Bellows were staring at them!

Tony looked at Jeannie with a pained expression, but she discretely indicated that it would be OK.

"Oh, hi, Dr Bellows, Mrs. Bellows. I suppose you're wondering what I'm doing."

"In a word, yes!"

He giggled with embarrassment. "Well, you see. . . Er. . . This is an experiment?"

"An experiment?"

"Yes. . . You see. . .I heard that this mud has special health powers, so I wanted to test it?

"With your uniform on? They cost the government $50 each, wholesale."

He giggled. "Yes. . .er. . . I also heard that this mud can be gotten off clothes fairly easily."

Then, to prove it, he tried to wipe some off of his jacket. It merely made it worse!

"Who's your date?." Mrs. Bellows suddenly asked.

"Oh, that's Jeannie. You remember her."

"Oh, yes! I didn't recognize her covered in mud! Hi, honey."

"Hi, Mrs. Bellows."

"I've seen it all!," continued her husband. "I want you to report to my office tomorrow morning at 0800 hours sharp."

"Yes, sir."

And then, Mrs. Bellows did something odd. She slipped her shoes and socks off and got into the mud. She stomped around in it, for a bit. "This feels nice!," she said. The she sat down in the mud. "This feels wonderful!"

Dr Bellows looked at his wife in shock. "Amanda, have you gone as crazy as they have?"

"Oh, don't be a stick-in-the-mud!" She giggled at her joke. "Join us."

"Well. . . ."

He quickly slipped his shoes and socks off and got into the mud with them!

They played in the mud for several minutes, rolling around in it and massaging it into each other. Then they relaxed.

"Dr. Bellows?"

"Yes, Maj. Nelson?"

"Just out of curiosity, why did you come to see me?"

"Huh? Oh, I wanted to invite you to the club with us. But this is more fun!"

"Oh. Do you still want to see me, tomorrow morning?"

"No! Forget about that!"

"Thank you, sir."

Soon afterward, Tony and Jeannie decided to get out. They said goodbye to Dr. and Mrs. Bellows, got out, and walked away from them.

"Did you do that, Jeannie?"

"Yes, Master. They will get out in a few minutes."

"And then?"

"They will forget all about it."

He hugged her. "Oh, you're wonderful, Jeannie! Now, we have to clean ourselves off."

"No problem, Master."

She blinked, and they were clean and dry (but still barefooted).

"Oh, thanks, Jeannie. That WAS fun! Let's do it again, sometime."

"Yes, Master."

"But next time, let's wear bathing suits!"

She laughed. "Yes, Master!"


End file.
